Larcade Dragneel (Damon)
Larcade Dragneel (ラーケイド・ドラグニル Rākeido Doraguniru), also known as Spriggan (スプリガン Supurigan), is an Etherious Demon who is part of the Alvarez Empire as its most recent Emperor. Having lost great part of his memories, Larcade doesn't remember his creator at all and only knows that he is missing someone important, caring on with his task of leading the Empire regardless of remembering him or not. He is the most successful creation amongst the Etherious, earning the surname "Dragneel" from his creator and being labelled as the Perfect Prototype of E.N.D. Appearance Personality Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Larcade Dragneel please refer to this link Fanon Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Excessive Strength': *'Immense Speed' *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Incredible Durability': *'Monstrous Endurance & Stamina': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Profficent Strategist': Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magical Power: Special Physiology: Made as a prototype of E.N.D, Larcade is fundamentally different from great part of the Etherious Demons, yet still having a few similarities with them and humans. Magic Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō) is Larcade's primary form of magic, being a type of Caster Magic which manifests itself as the power of light. This magic is often used when Larcade's desire powers don't subjugate an enemy. Pleasure ( Kairaku) is Larcade's first magic, which involves casting his targets with both "pleasure" and "pain", affecting those who have experienced the so-called forbidden pleasures of life. Those people can't normally avoid the effects of the spell, being struck with an immense feeling of pleasure which eventually kill them due to its intensity, their very souls seemingly leaving their body. Despite its name and origins on libido, those who have felt pleasure from doing "bad" or immoral actions also suffer the magic's effects. The euphoria felt by those affected is so intense that some are barely capable of moving and even fighting back. The magic can be cast over a very large area, roughly several kilometers, with the drawback of not only affecting enemies but also allies. Due to its wider effect, the magic takes a bit longer than usual to overwhelm and kill Larcade's targets. However, Larcade can also direct and focus "Pleasure" on a certain group of individuals, despite them not having tasted the "forbidden fruit", and overwhelm them completely. When doing it, Larcade summons white tentacles and vines which quickly wrap around his target. Notably though, due to the Magic taking a tangible form, if one were to overcome the pleasure wave, they could be capable of breaking down the constructs. Wicked Meal ( Akujiki) is Larcade's second magic, also linked to a human desire, that causes intense hunger upon his targets. It is more used against groups of people, since while under the effect of the magic they will slowly try and devour each other, seeing each others as illusions of delicious food and being uncapable of resisting the urge to eat. Some people may even see their favourite kind of or specific food. ... Rest In Peace ( Resuto In Pīsu) ... Equipment * Dharmachakra: Quote Trivia *''Larcade'' comes from the Greek Arkadios and literally means Bearer. He received the surname Dragneel from his Creator, deemed as being more than worthy enough. *The positions in which Larcade is usually seen are reminiscent of those of Hindu practitioners living under the teaching of the Dharma. *According to Sting and Rogue, Larcade smells exactly like an old friend of theirs, something which puts Larcade as different than Humans and Etherious alike. *Larcade is the only Etherious to not seek out the death of his Creator. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Emperor Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Canon to Fanon